


《小死一回（A Little Death）》

by Raucedine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raucedine/pseuds/Raucedine
Summary: 盖文·里德麻烦不断。





	《小死一回（A Little Death）》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailenn/gifts).



> 900Gavin前提下的双抹布。  
> 900的名字是奈恩斯（Nines）。

盖文•里德麻烦不断。RK900在接到来自加密号码的电话后在资料库里添上一笔。考虑到追踪到的位置极有可能不是案件的第一现场，他没有占用过多内存来解码定位。

对方的条件是只要他来，里德警探就会平安无事。

分析结果：可接受。

RK900就是这样陷入如此境地的——脉搏调节器处于节能状态，光学组件被遮盖，手脚被缚，用的是新型材料制成的拘束带，金属探头刺入后颈，虽然不能取得军用型号的任何权限，但令他不可战胜的坚固表面出现了一条裂痕，而这好像令房间里的四个人格外兴奋。

三个人脚步声较重，一个人较轻，推断来人可能为三男一女，或者是一个体格较弱的男性。RK900搜索着记录在案的类似犯罪团伙，把目标缩小到11个之内。

“谁先？”一个男中音问，随后一只手抚上仿生人白蜡般的脸，“手感挺不错。”

“也就手感不错了，军用型应该没装性爱组件吧？”另一个男人猜测，毫不掩饰自己的意图。

“事先警告，故意损坏军用型仿生人是联邦重罪，最高可获刑十五年。”RK900开口，这话引起一阵狎昵的哄笑。“哦不，亲爱的。我们没有要弄坏你的意思呢。”

“不过，你可要小心些哦，因为里德警探还在这儿呢。”

RK900不说话。

最先动手的是摸他脸的那个，解开了他的上衣，捏了捏他的手臂，赞叹着仿生肌肉和骨骼的强韧，“像头狮子”，男人说，迫不及待地扒下他的黑衬衫，滚烫的掌心熨在他的脖颈和胸口，向下来回摩挲着腹肌，再往下——

“你们猜他装了鸡巴没有？”

一阵哄笑过后，一个女声说：“应该没有吧，屌在战场上有什么用？”

他不知道另外几个人有没有表示赞同。他安装了性爱组件，因为他判断里德想要。操他符合逻辑，在所有他们性交过的第二天，盖文都会变得更老实，说脏话的次数能减少到原本平均数量的百分之七十左右。显著地提高了工作效率，一开始他是这么想的，毕竟他不会产生与人类相似的性快感，这么做不过是因为他也不会觉得累。

口哨声。“尺寸很不错耶！”另一个男人说。

“割过包皮吗——噢，是没割过的那款。”

一只迫不及待的手，松松圈住阴茎底部向上捋动。900没有感觉，也不打算配合。男人往手心吐了口唾沫，掌心包上前端来回揉搓。900开始估算这口唾沫里有多少细菌，而且男人也许没洗手。

“给点反应，塑料婊子，”那只沾了口水的手又来拍他的脸，只可惜仿生人没有横膈膜，呕不出蓝血。

900撒谎，说低耗能模式下无法启用性爱组件。

“那就只好用你的嘴了。现在跪下。”

他照做了。女人走近，在他面前蹲下来，要他张嘴，然后伸手捏住他的舌头。尖尖的指甲刮着舌面上密集的传感器，指腹从舌尖推到口腔深处。

“像猫舌头。”她甜甜地笑出声，凑上前舔吻仿生人的嘴角，温热的吐息打在他脸上，大叶薄荷的苦味。

解皮带的声音。金属皮带扣不管不顾地砸到水泥地上，女人重新站在高跟鞋上，一根阴茎抵住他的嘴唇中央滑动，前液把颜色浅淡的双唇涂得晶亮，“张嘴，把牙齿收进去。”男人命令，伸手扳他的下巴，手指掐进下牙槽神经的位置，900顺从地张开嘴，下一秒那根完全勃起的肉柱就捅了进来，因为某种狂喜而微微震颤着，用力摩擦他的脸颊内侧和喉咙。仿生粘膜没有实际功能，只不过质地比皮肤柔软，能自行产生杀菌剂用于清洗相关组件，但这好像已经足够令人满意，至少正在操他嘴的男人揪住他的头发，赞叹着“不错的洞”。

男人扣住900的后脑勺，尽力捅到最深处，“他妈的……塑胶婊子……军用型也能拿来干这个，不用呼吸还没有咽反射……动动喉咙啊倒是……”900依言吞咽了两下，一股微凉的精液灌进末端闭合的食道里。

回去拆开清洗就能确认身份信息了。这是RK900唯一的想法。

让另外两个男人也射在他嘴里不算难事，仿生人学得很快，更何况最先进的军用型。900尝试着主动移动自己的头模拟抽插的动作，勾起舌头舔舐阴茎上凸起的血管，收紧喉咙挤压前端，任务完成的时候他舔掉嘴边漏出来的几滴浊液。

女性忍耐欲望的能力普遍比男性强，也许这是那个女人等到最后的原因。她推他的肩膀，示意他躺下，接着跨坐上来。两片柔软潮湿的肉贴上他的下巴，900木木地躺着不知如何是好，只能等待命令。

“用你的舌头，士兵。”

900舔上去，低于人类正常体温的粗糙舌头挤进狭窄的肉缝，一阵颤抖和一声啜泣般的呻吟让900知道他做对了，于是变本加厉戳弄湿软的阴道口，指望这一切尽快结束。军用型仿生人冷峻的面孔比任何奇形怪状的性玩具都要情色，那女人显然也这么想。高潮来得又快又猛烈，几乎像一阵电流。RK900想擦擦自己的脸。

他们按照承诺的那样取下了他的眼罩，仿生人的光学组件几乎不需要时间来适应突然的光线变化，900的眼睛蓝洞般凝视着房间里的人类——都带着头套。女人的高跟鞋是红色。头部以下的外貌特征都在录像里一览无遗，他们的勇气让900觉得困惑，这一切对他们来说好像不过是扮演绑匪与强奸犯的游戏。

“告诉我里德警探的位置。”他开口，嘴上还粘着人类的体液，语气却是一贯的生硬冷酷。

“已经这么想他啦？看一段他的录像吧，也许能让你好受一点，警官。”

显示器打开。手持摄像机。900开始解析相机型号、拍摄地点与时间。画面在一阵短暂的模糊后变得清晰，矩形屏幕的正中央是衣衫不整的盖文·里德躺在餐桌上。意识模糊，不排除接受药物注射的可能。镜头角度比色情片还低，展示无辜的受害者像是展示出炉美食，桌旁三个男人不露脸。

“再见啦。”四个人煞有介事地向他招招手，离开了封闭的小房间。

RK900开始机械性地重复一个动作——向斜后方拉扯拘束带，同时目不转睛地盯紧屏幕。如无必要，他不眨眼。盖文曾说他这样像猫头鹰，叫人心里发毛，900当时没有争辩，只缓慢眨了下眼，却又害得对方满脸通红地跑掉。

“他好软。”画面中穿蓝色衬衫的男人笑着说，抬手狠狠掴在毫无反抗之力的警探屁股上，发出夸张的一声响。

盖文闷哼，像被遗弃的小狗，只是这里没人同情他。

几个男人七手八脚地扯下他的衣服（撕坏了内裤和T恤），一致认为他不穿警服实在遗憾，不然大可让他穿着衣服被操，叫他被迫扮演底特律警局的暗娼。

RK900熟悉盖文·里德身体的每一寸。左边侧腹有子弹造成的贯穿伤，一个星子似的小圆点。右手手臂处的烫伤。大腿上有一条长达十公分的缝合疤痕。小腿上有两个浅浅的凹陷。他没问过盖文这些疤痕的来历，因为盖文从不说。

现在那些伤疤成为增添情趣的工具，是亟待征服的勋章，四只手在他的皮肤上来回抚摸，RK900觉得软体不稳，想要从椅子上站起来——但做不到。

“嘴张开。”站在盖文头旁边的男人拍拍他的脸颊，而盖文此时比驯熟的狗还顺服。他张开嘴唇，柔软的舌尖微微探出口腔像是充满期待，男人笑得开怀，揉了两下自己的阴茎，把滴着前液的龟头抵在粉舌上磨蹭两下，盖文不情愿，又闭上嘴，倔得像牡蛎难以撬开，硬壳里头是湿软的嫩肉。

“他嫌不好吃。”男人乐得嗓子都哑掉，让同伴递来润滑剂涂抹在茎身上，哄骗着盖文再张嘴。神志不清的警探嗅到那股甜腻的气息，舔舔阴茎又舔舔自己的嘴唇，下定决心一般吸吮起那根肉柱，得到“好男孩”的称赞和后脑勺上近乎温柔的抚摸。

“呜……别弄……”盖文吐出嘴里的阴茎，小声地哭喘起来，只是身后的男人不在乎，仍用手扩张着他狭窄的肠道，时不时碾一下前列腺，好让他发出些动听的哀鸣。受冷落的那根老二不满地拍打着他的脸颊——软和得像个年轻男孩——又戏弄他鼻梁上的伤疤，之后是蛮横地再次堵进喉管，盖文干呕了一声，眼角被泪水浸得又干又疼，肛口已经被拓到三指宽，有一根更粗的东西顶在那儿不怀好意。

蓝衬衫的手揉捻着饱满的臀肉，像捻一个熟得快要破出香甜汁水的桃子，五指陷进去又狠狠扇在上面，盖文抖得像下一秒就会碎成一千片。RK900的目光落在他的脸上，想着真奇怪，医疗记录里这个人类曾经从三楼被推下，一条腿摔成骨裂后追着逃犯跑了一个街区，他也可以显得这么脆弱吗？

“不要……呜嗯……出去！……不……”之前享受着口交的男人射在他脸上，精液黏住睫毛让他睁不开眼，但现在好歹能出声，于是他实打实地哭了起来，身后的人开始挺动腰杆，阴茎刮蹭着柔嫩的肠道壁，把他的抽噎声撞得支离破碎。

“我们的警探有个很不错的屁股，天生就是挨操的料，是不是？”施暴者喘息着说。

盖文的挣扎犹如掌中山雀，竭力飞扑也不过扯掉几根羽毛留下几道抓痕，男人伸手抓住他的胯骨，稍一用力就拖回自己身前，又狠狠摁住后腰，迫使他翘起屁股迎接自己肿胀的阴茎。另一个男人伸手到他身下玩弄似的搓了搓他的尿道口，接着揉捏他胸肌，拧他的乳头直到它们充血挺立。

他开始咕哝着粗话，平时惯用的污言秽语像颜色暧昧的云团从喉结滚落，和着眼泪的咸涩味道，只能给肮脏的情欲添柴加火，粗糙的大手从胸口挪到脖颈，蟒蛇缠绕着他令他窒息。他有些听不到声音，视线也模糊起来，下体的复杂快感却是成倍地尖锐。他不由自主把肠道绞得更紧，男人没由着他，掐住他肉乎乎的腰干得更凶，大腿和已经发红的屁股拍打着发出下流的响声。

“你比最下贱的娼妓还淫荡。”男人也许这么说了，也许没有，里德听不清，他骂不出什么，只能发出细细的哭声，比起求饶更像助兴。

“他夹得太紧，”蓝衬衫说，用手拨弄穴口被撑开的软肉，“我要射了。”

盖文突然清醒了一秒，猛地向前爬去，提高声音喊着“操你妈的你敢”，但马上被拖回来，男人侮辱性地咬了他的后颈，像猫科动物制住身下的配偶，然后把精液尽数射进肠道深处。

“……奈恩……”盖文哭着吐出半个词，RK900的脉搏调节器剧烈地颤抖起来，他在叫什么？是900还是奈恩斯？

男人长出一口气，把还没彻底软掉的阴茎抽出来。红肿的穴口可怜地收缩几下，男人把手指伸进去抠挖，精液淌下来，在囊袋上留下一条乳白的痕迹。

另一个男人借着这点润滑再捅进去，发出一声舒爽的叹息。盖文把头埋进双臂间，压抑着哭声。

“别害羞。你这不是已经被操透了吗。”射过精的男人摸出一根电子烟塞进嘴里，含糊地说，揪住盖文的头发，强迫他抬头面向镜头。

900的手臂把拘束带扯到底，紧密交织的纤维绷紧如琴弦。

“笑一个。你的搭档可看着呢。你要表现好一点。”

一滴眼泪从内眼角淌下来，坠在鼻尖上令人心悸，盖文头晕脑胀，只能半睁着眼睛，呜咽着喊道：“奈恩斯？”

拘束带断了。


End file.
